Mercy Mission to Ralltiir
Mercy Mission to Ralltiir: Aboard the Corellian Corvette named Tantive IV, a heated jumbled argument is taking place in the meeting room between several commanding officers, along the wall, an astromech droid stands vigilently listening to the conversation. Captain Raymus Antilles: "You can't possibly think that this is going to work? Even if you can get past the blockade... successfully land the shuttle in these jagged mountain ranges I hear about... avoid detection by security who obviously will notice the weapons, armorment and ammunition that you are transporting... do you really think that they will let you walk around unguarded? Or even let you leave the planet once you decide that it was time? I don't agree with this so called "Mercy-mission" at all and while I generally follow advice from your father, I don't think that Bail Organa should send his only child to meet up with the Ralltiiri High Council only a few months after the Emperor decides to bombard and occupy the planet." Chief Petty Officer Corla Metonae: "Your grace, we have far more pressing matters to attend then the military support of a neutral planet that has not put word that they have come to our side. This planet offers us no ressources that could be used in this war, they mine for Marble." Captain Raymus Antilles: "I mean have you seen the blockade? There are at least 4 Star Destroyers, several Nebulon Cruisers and a dozen corvettes patrolling around the planet, not to mention the constant supply being sent back and forth to the planet's surface. Chief Petty Officer Corla Metonae: "This mission would only bring more undo attention on us, should you be unable to..." Princess Leia Organa: "ENOUGH!!! Captain Antilles, WHEN I cross the blockade, I will communicate to you that you owe my father an apology for mistrusting his plan, secondly, I am not here to gain the support of the Ralltiirians because of the materials their planet could offer us, I am here because not only is it the right thing to do in helping them, they will want to join us rather than stand idolly by during this war, and third, the reason that I am HERE is because we have been contacted by a member of the high Council who says that he can provide valuable information, however due to his condition he is unable to come to us, therefore we will come to him. Both Cpt Antilles & CPO Metonae answer in unison: "It's a trap!" Princess Leia Organa: "Considering that the information this source wishes to provide is in relation to a subject that we are not even supposed to be aware of, AND that it was directed to my father, whom's identity as a leader of this Rebellion is anonymous outside of a selected few of us, I highly doubt that this is an ambush by the empire. Captain Antilles, I will take this little R2 droid unit with me to help navigate the shuttle. The cargo is well hidden in secret compartment under plasteel crates containing medical supplies and equipment. WHEN I return, we will discuss our travel arrangement, that I may return to speak with my father." Cpt Antilles: "We will prepare your shuttle, post-haste, your grace!" As the last words are spoken, the Captain of the ship turns and leaves. Princess Leia Organa: "Chief Petty Officer Metonae, prepare the troops to be ready to defend the ship while I'm gone. I want them to be on full alert!" CPO Corla Metonae: "At once, your grace!" With a bow, the cPO of the ship's troops takes her leave. Princess Leia Organa: "And you my little friend..." she declares as she turns towards the droid. The droid lets out 3 rising chirps. Princess Leia Organa: "Come with me" --- An hour later, her shuttle stops when hailed by an imperial transmission. Unknown voice over the comm: "The planet of Ralltiir is on military blockade, identify yourself?" Princess Leia: "This is shuttle Maria, requesting to pass your blockade in order to land on Ralltiir. Imperial Controller: "Shuttle Maria, what is your cargo and purpose on Ralltiir?" Princess Leia: "This is a diplomatic shuttle, we carry medical supplies sent by the planet Alderaan in order to assist the citizens of Ralltiir cope with their current occupation. we also shuttle a diplomatic envoy in order to ensure there is humanitarian treatment during this occupation." Several moments later... Imperial Controller: "Shuttle Maria, you have been cleared to bypass the blockade and land on the planet... please ensure to provide your manifest to the dock master once you have landed, we will transmit the coordinates of the docking bay to you shortly." --- The shuttle successfully lands, and bypasses security on the ground as imperial officers are informed of the identity of the diplomatic envoy... the cargo is brought to a nearby holding camp where casualties of the bombardments are being treated. Leia and her R2 unit are escorted to a meeting set up hastily. Prior to arriving to the their destination, the escort is abruptly slowed by a man who stumbles and falls to the Leia's feet. when he looks up at her, his eyes flash a light green tint and he mumbles almost drunkenly... "Your father is a great man... a great man... if only I could be as great a man as your father is, I would be a great man indeed... a great man..." At this point, his face falls to the ground and he passes out. In his hand, a small pendulant can be with a crystal. Princess Leia: "Take this man to get some medical attention at that tent there. I will see to him later." --- Upon entering a room filled with many members of the high council, the imperial soldiers take their places just outside of the chambers, while Leia takes a seat on a dais and accepts refreshments from a protocol droid. The meeting goes on for a few hours until it is unexpectedly interrupted by an imperial contigent entering the room. A blonde haired, blue-eyed man waived off the protocol droid upon its approach and sauntered up to the princess to reach out for her hand and kiss it gently. One of the members of the high council introduced the man as Commadore Lord Tion, head of the Imperial Task Force that currently occupied Ralltiir. Commadore Lord Tion: "Why thank you for the warm welcome", turning back to the princess, "If I would of known of your presence to our planet, we would of made better arrangements for you Princess Organa." Princess Leia: "Your offer of generosity is appreciated Commadore Tion, however I have business with the High Council." The Commadore continues to try and impress the princess in relation to how the citizens of the planet is being treated, followed by how Alderaan should ally with the Empire as it will restore order to galaxy. This last for a dozen minutes until the Commadore informs that he has many pressing matters to attend to and must make his leave. Shotly after, the meeting ajourns and the Princess and her droid head back towards the tent where she had left the injured man. --- On arrival to the tent, Leia realizes that the man was left unattended. Princess Leia: "Figures..." and shakes her head... "Hey you, wake up!" She shakes the man in order to restore his consciousness. Injured Man: "My name is Basso... I have what you seek Princess... but cannot recall what it is... I had participated in a battle not to long ago, but cannot recall the events of what happened. My officers informed that I was not to repeat the events of what happened to anyone until I met up with you, therefore I had asked to have my mind wiped and recorded hypnotically using this pendant to recall. But a terrible accident had happened during the procedures and my officers had perished in the explosion. Please, use this and end my misery." He hands her the pendulant in his hands and instructs her on how to use it. --- Upon her return to the ship, she lies Basso in the passenger chair and informs the dockmaster that the Commadore Tion had authorized that this citizen be brought to Alderaan in order to discuss matters of state on Raaltiir. The ploy is believed. --- She successfully returns to Tantive IV and makes for the Captain's quarters in order to receive a formal apology. Main Page